


whizzer's revenge

by bi_lovely



Series: marvin and whizzer have sex [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Payback, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Riding, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Slight dom/sub elements, Sort of? - Freeform, he actually sucks on the dildo, safeword talk, sub marvin, this is where my life has taken me wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: At least Marvin understood that what he’d done was wrong; he understood that he’d gone too far and could have possibly humiliated the both of them. On top of that, he’d left Whizzer turned on, hard and unsatisfied, and refused to finish what he had started. So Marvin was about to get a taste of his own medicine. To put it simply, Whizzer was going to get his revenge.





	whizzer's revenge

**Author's Note:**

> takes place right after the events of "you're a bitch", but can be read on its own

“Strip. I’ll be right back.”

 

Marvin did and he stood, bare and vulnerable before Whizzer just waiting to find out what was going to happen next. He’d gone too far that night and he knew it  — Whizzer had liked it, sure, but if anyone had  _ realized  _ what was happening underneath the table —

 

Whizzer returned and spat into his hand. He wrapped his hand around Marvin’s dick, jerking him quickly. 

 

Marvin groaned and took a glance down at Whizzer’s crotch. “You’re still hard.”

 

“Hm, and who’s fault is that?” Whizzer tilted his head. 

 

“Mine,” Marvin sighed. 

 

Whizzer smiled. “Safeword, Marv?”

 

“That old thing,” Marvin chuckled. “Orlando.”

 

“And if you can’t speak?” Whizzer asked. 

 

Marvin reached out and pinched Whizzer hard on the arm, earning himself a heated glare.

 

“ _ Excellent, _ ” Whizzer huffed before he pushed Marvin down onto the bed. 

 

“Am I going to need to safeword?” Marvin asked. He propped himself up on his elbows. He didn’t sound apprehensive, only curious. 

 

“Perhaps,” Whizzer said with a shrug and he moved across the room to the closet. He dragged out one of the smaller boxes that he had still yet to unpack and began rifling through it. “I don’t know if you understand just how  _ perturbed  _ I am, Marvin.”

 

At least Marvin understood that what he’d done was wrong; he understood that he’d gone too far and could have possibly humiliated the both of them. On top of that, he’d left Whizzer turned on, hard and unsatisfied, and refused to finish what he had started. So Marvin was about to get a taste of his own medicine. To put it simply, Whizzer was going to get his revenge. 

 

“What’re you doing?” Marvin asked. 

 

“Getting this,” Whizzer replied. He pulled something bright purple and rubbery out of the small box from the closet. 

 

“Haven’t seen that in a while,” Marvin said as a shiver ran down his spine at the sight of it. It had been two years, yes, but he’d never be able to forget the memories they’d made the first time around — he  _ certainly  _ wasn’t about to forget any of the memories that had been made with Whizzer’s infamous purple dildo. 

 

“I know,” Whizzer said and he knelt down on the bed between Marvin’s legs. “Are you good?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Marvin nodded. 

 

“Excellent,” Whizzer said. He pressed the tip of the purple dildo to Marvin’s lips and wordlessly encouraged him to take it into his mouth. 

 

Marvin wrapped his lips around it and took it as far into his mouth as he could, getting it as wet as he could, absolutely sure of exactly where it was going. While he did that, Whizzer got his own fingers wet and slid them carefully into Marvin’s tight hole. 

 

Marvin moaned around the fake dick in his mouth, forgetting to keep wetting it and just letting it hang out there while Whizzer pumped his fingers and drew sharp whines from his lips. 

 

“You’re tight, Marv, so tight.” Whizzer smirked, tilted his head. “Didn’t let anyone fuck you while I was away?”

 

Marvin went to snap at him that he didn’t even let  _ Whizzer  _ fuck him all the time, but the dildo was still in his mouth and Whizzer decided that just then was a good moment to crook the three fingers he had inside of Marvin and thrust up hard into his prostate. Marvin’s eyes rolled up into his head and he made a low, guttural sound that sounded more like an animal than a man. 

 

“No, no,” Whizzer chuckled, shaking his head. “Because you  _ know  _ that no one can give it to you as good as I can. You know no one will fuck as hard and as well as I will, and you know no one  _ teases  _ like I do.”

 

The dildo came out of Marvin’s mouth and Whizzer’s fingers came out of his ass, and then in the next second, the toy was buried inside of Marvin. 

 

Marvin squealed blissfully and his back arched up off the bed. 

 

“You know, Marvin, I don’t understand it,” Whizzer sighed. “You know just how badly I can wreck you if I want to so what exactly made you think that stunt you pulled at dinner was a good idea?”

 

“Maybe I like it when you wreck me,” Marvin panted. 

 

Whizzer’s only response was a hum that resembled the one that Marvin had made at the dinner table right before he put Whizzer’s dick back in his pants, unsatisfied and still wanting more. Whizzer hummed, just as Marvin had done, while he pulled the toy back so that only the tip was still surrounded by Marvin’s hole. Then he, for lack of a better word,  _ slammed  _ it back in suddenly. 

 

Marvin shouted. 

 

“You like that, Marv?” Whizzer smiled as he pulled the dildo back once more, then pushed it back in slowly, watched it get swallowed by his boyfriend’s ass in awe. “ _ God,  _ you have a great ass.” 

 

“Thanks,” Marvin laughed through labored breathing while he balled his fists in the sheets.

 

“No problem.” Whizzer grinned. 

 

“Whiz?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Will you fuck me?”

 

Whizzer snorted. “No.”

 

“Why not?” Marvin pouted. 

 

“Because what kind of  _ revenge  _ would this be if I did what you asked of me?” Whizzer quirked one eyebrow upward. 

 

Marvin huffed. 

 

Whizzer left the toy in Marvin’s ass and straddled his waist. Whizzer spat into his hand and slicked up Marvin’s cock until he was satisfied then sunk down onto it until he was seated completely on Marvin’s lap. 

 

“Holy shit, Whizzer,” Marvin whined. “Whizzer, Whizzer,  _ please! _ ”

 

Whizzer rode him in earnest. The room was filled with the smell of sex and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s wrist. “ _ Touch  _ me.”

 

Marvin reached up and stroked Whizzer fast, breathing hard. 

 

Whizzer threw his head back and cried as he came across his chest.

 

“I’m — I’m gonna —” Marvin panted. 

 

“No,” Whizzer said, lifted off of him and wrapped his hand around the base of Marvin’s dick to squeeze. “No, you’re not.”

 

“Whiz—”

 

“You’re not coming, Marvin.” Whizzer shook his head. 

 

“Whizzer!” Marvin shouted. 

 

“Don’t do it,” Whizzer hissed. “Now stay right there.” He hurried out to the living room where his camera was sat on an end table and rushed back to the bedroom. 

 

Marvin was grasping hard at the sheets, his toes were curled, his hair was a beautiful mess, and his chest was painted with his boyfriend’s come. 

 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Whizzer growled as he looked through the camera’s viewfinder and snapped the picture. He pulled the film from the camera and watched it develop with a grin. “This one’s a keeper.”

 

“Whizzer,  _ fuck  _ —  _ please  _ —” Marvin hissed. “Please, you  _ have  _ to —”

 

“No, I don’t have to do anything, my dear,” Whizzer chuckled as he was dressing. “Not so fun being on the other end of the situation, is it?”

 

“You can’t just leave me like this all night,” Marvin said in a panicked voice. “You can’t just not let me — Whiz, you’ve  _ got to let me come! _ ”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Whizzer said as he was buckling his belt and smoothing his shirt. “I’m going out, I’ll be back in a little while. Don’t move, don’t touch yourself, and I swear to god, Marvin, if you come then there’ll be hell to pay.”

 

“Whizzer, where are you g—”

 

Whizzer cut him off, placing a kiss to Marvin’s temple. “See you soon,” he said, heading across the room toward the door. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “Don’t come!” he reminded him and then he was gone. 

 

***

 

“Well, there’s an image that’s gonna be with me all night,” Charlotte huffed. 

 

“So you just left him there like that?” Cordelia giggled. 

 

“Mhm,” Whizzer said and he nodded. “Serves him right.”

 

“I’ve got a question,” Charlotte said. 

 

“Yeah, what is it?” Whizzer said. 

 

“Since when are you so open about your sex life with us?” Charlotte asked and Cordelia laughed. “I mean, really, Whizzer, that was a whole lot of detail that I absolutely did not need.”

 

“How long are you going to leave him like that?” Cordelia questioned. Clearly, she had no problem talking about Whizzer and Marvin’s sex life in explicit detail. 

 

“Not very long,” Whizzer told her. “I mean, come on, I’m not  _ that  _ mean.” 

 

“You should go back now,” Charlotte sighed.    
  


“Why’s that?”

 

“He’s going to think you’re out whoring around or something,” Cordelia sighed. 

 

“He is  _ not, _ ” Whizzer said with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

 

“Well, I was going to say you should go because you’re interrupting  _ our  _ night,” Charlotte said and she glared at him. 

 

Whizzer raised his eyebrows, puzzled. He was sure she was referring to something but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” Charlotte snapped. “You and Marvin aren’t the only ones who want to wind down and screw after work!”

 

“Oh!” Whizzer exclaimed. “Well, why didn’t you just say so in the first place?”

 

Cordelia was in a fit of giggles. “Sorry, I’ll go. You two have fun, now!”

 

“We will!” Cordelia promised. 

 

***

 

When Whizzer walked back into the bedroom, Marvin was still in the same position he’d been left in; cock achingly hard against his stomach, the dildo still in his ass. The only thing that had changed was that he now looked close to tears. 

 

Whizzer thought that he must be very desperate to come and he smirked.  _ A taste of his own medicine,  _ he told himself again. 

 

“Where were you?” Marvin asked in a small voice. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Whizzer said and he knelt down on the bed. 

 

“Where’d you go?” Marvin tried again.

 

“I told you not to worry about it,” Whizzer huffed. 

 

“Whizzer —” Marvin propped himself up on his elbows. 

 

“Lay back down,” Whizzer commanded. 

 

“Tell me where you —”

 

“It doesn’t concern you, Marvin!” Whizzer shouted. 

 

Marvin looked at him long and hard while he pulled the dildo away and threw it off to the side. “I’m going to ask you one more time,” Marvin said with tears dripping down his cheeks. “Where — were — you?”

 

“Marvin, you don’t need to —”

 

“Orlando,” Marvin spat and the tears were streaming down his face. 

 

Whizzer’s heart skipped a beat. “What do you need? Oh, god, are you okay?”

 

“ _ Where’d you go? _ ” Marvin hissed. 

 

“I was at Cordelia and Charlotte’s — I just — I was just making you wait —  _ shit,  _ Marv, I’m sorry!” Whizzer reached out to hold Marvin’s face in his hands and now they were both crying. 

 

Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s neck and pulled himself close to his lover. “I didn’t know where you were,” he said shakily. “I didn’t know and I thought you might have gone and slept with someone else —”

 

“Shit,  _ shit,  _ Marvin, no,” Whizzer assured him. 

 

“ — like you used to,” Marvin said and he buried his face in the crook of Whizzer’s neck and sobbed sharply. 

 

“Marvin, no, babe, no,” Whizzer sighed. “Please, stop crying,  _ please _ .”

 

Marvin held onto him a little tighter. 

 

“You know that two years ago — that was so different from what we have now,” Whizzer sniffed. “You were controlling and I was a slut and we were a fucking mess. I’m sorry, Marvin, I am — I am so unbelievably sorry. I should’ve told you where I was going. I took it to far.”

 

“We both did,” Marvin sighed and he let go of Whizzer, laid back down on the bed. 

 

Whizzer sighed. “So,” he said, drying his face. “What do we do now?”

 

“I’d still really like to come,” Marvin admitted. 

 

Whizzer smiled. “I think I can handle that.”

 

“I’m right there, Whizzer,” Marvin said. “I’ve been so close, just — just  _ please  _ —”

 

Whizzer nodded slowly and got a hand around Marvin’s cock, stroking quickly and twisting his wrist and in no time at all Marvin was spilling all over Whizzer’s hand with Whizzer’s name on his lips. 

 

“There you go.” Whizzer smiled again. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” He scampered off to the bathroom, got a wet facecloth, and returned to their bed where he carefully washed Marvin up. 

 

“Mm,” Marvin sighed when Whizzer returned to bed a second time after bringing the facecloth to the hamper. 

 

“Wanna sleep?” Whizzer asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Marvin nodded. 

 

Whizzer reached over to the bedside table and yanked on the lamp’s chain so that they were encased in darkness. He pulled the blanket up over their bodies. He held Marvin to his chest and hooked one leg over his hips. 

 

“I love you,” Marvin said, and he didn’t just throw those words around. He only said them when it felt right; when he felt like it wouldn’t be wasted or just a throwaway.

 

“Love you,” Whizzer said back. 

 

It had been two years. They’d come a long way, but they still had much further to go. They were still imperfect; they were flawed. But they were happy, too.


End file.
